


love's first explosion

by intearsaboutrobots



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Other, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, pre-queerplatonic cuddling?, queerplatonic cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intearsaboutrobots/pseuds/intearsaboutrobots
Summary: "Azu!"Azu set her needles aside and started to get up."Yes, what can I do? Do you need me to lift something or?""I need to sleep with you."Cel is stuck. Azu lends a helping hand (or, a helping pair of arms).





	love's first explosion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/gifts).

> hello hello! and welcome to possibly the softest thing i've written to (belatedly) celebrate mer's birthday!! because they deserve all the soft sleepy cuddles cc: ((hopefully this has healing energy too, feel better soon mer!))
> 
> also boy did i struggle to tag this as & or / !! im aro enough to be annoyed by / stuff in the & tag but also too aro to categorise relationships so i suffered over this a little ghsdg but i think their pre-qpr stuff is like, pretty &? anyway i have no conclusion to this i just wanted you to know i suffered

Cel tapped their fingers on their desk, staring at a half-formed pile of cogs and circuitry. They twisted their mouth to the side. Spun one of the gears. This was very nearly... something, that part they were sure of. They just hadn't quite figured out what yet. So far, they'd narrowed it down to either a lighter or a small steamboat.

They squinted. 

Possibly a music box.

"Cel?"

They looked up. Azu had lowered her knitting to look at them and - when had she gotten there? Cel tried to remember the door opening, but anything more than a half hour into the future or the past seemed to have smeared into a blur. _That would be a terrible coherence length if I wanted to be a laser_, they mused. _A laser through time... a time laser? Wow, it would be great to be a time laser._

"Cel, are you alright?"

Right. Answering. Out loud.

"Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine, it's just that I can't sort out how to drive this -" they flapped their hand at the device, "- thing, and it is vexing me highly."

The furrows on Azu's brow didn't clear. They were very... ridge-y. _A bit like a washboard_, Cel thought, _if a washboard was softer and warmer and not a very effective washboard at all, really, no one would buy that washboard._

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help..."

_Azu's very warm and soft in general, actually. Warm and soft but also strong? Like a pillow that went to the gym a lot._ Cel shook their head. Similes were never their strong suit, but that had been particularly bad. It had, however, sparked an idea in the back of their brain. They drummed their fingers on the table, trying to shift it into focus, and when it finally clicked they bounced up in their seat. 

"Azu!" 

Azu set her needles aside and started to get up. 

"Yes, what can I do? Do you need me to lift something or?"

"I need to sleep with you."

Azu's mouth dropped open, and she flushed. 

"Cel, I, er - I'm very flattered but I. Ah. I don't know if that's a good idea?"

"Oh! Oh, no, not sex. I just need to reset my brain with some sleep, but I'm too stuck to sleep, but if I slept with you you could be a pillow? A pillow that can give good hugs?"

Azu was still half-standing up, face unreadable. Cel realised their mistake. 

"Please?"

She was still for another moment, and then her mouth quirked in a small smile. She sat back down and looked at the chair. "Should we go somewhere else, though? It might be a little bit cram- oof!"

Cel had impacted Azu's lap with more velocity than intended - a wire from under their desk had tangled their ankle, arresting them mid-step with the floor quickly approaching. Frantic hopping had gotten them mostly to Azu in her chair, but with their dignity dented. 

Azu laughed and reached down to untangle them. Her shoulder brushed their face, and the fabric of her hoodie was so soft they couldn't resist rubbing their cheek against it. When she'd freed their leg they pulled themself further into their lap. Their face ended up pressed into her collarbone, long legs folded up and knees bumping their chin.

"Well, I guess we do fit." 

The warm weight of Azu's arms settled around them. The warmth was nice, but the pressure wasn't enough to settle the energy under their skin. They grumbled and took one of Azu's hands, tugging her arm tighter. Azu's amused huff of laughter ruffled their hair, and then her arms tightened until the pressure was tight and overwhelming. Cel wriggled, testing the grip, and when they couldn't move they sighed and melted into her.

"You know," they said, "I think this is the first time I've slept in three days."

"Cel..." Azu's voice rumbled in her chest, and Cel pressed closer. Azu sighed.

"Well, get some rest now. We will talk about this later, though."

Cel was already drifting, but they shifted their head a fraction in a nod. Warm breath against the side of their head told them she'd lowered her head. The steady breathing lulled them further towards sleep, and they were almost gone when they felt the gentle brush of lips against their forehead.

"Sleep well, Cel."

The fizzy warmth exploded through their chest, and they were glad Azu was holding them or it might burst out and they were already on warning for having too many explosions in their lab.

**Author's Note:**

> eyy i hope you enjoyed this short soft Content! feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, both will be added to my dragon's hoard, and if you would like to melt about aro/qp hcs you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/intearsaboutro1)*, [tumblr](https://intearsaboutrobots.tumblr.com/), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/intearsaboutrobots) at intearsaboutrobots!
> 
> *((technically my twitter is intearsaboutro1, bc character limits that i did not notice til i'd gone thru w making the account ghsdklg))
> 
> edit: ok if you read this in the first like half hour of it being posted it for sure used to have a different name but then i Realised that ["love's first explosion"](https://notquitereal.bandcamp.com/track/loves-first-explosion) is a) a great song and b) very cel, so i changed it. and if u didnt read this in the first half hour dw i am organised and think thru All my choices ahead of time


End file.
